Irreplaceable
by Cryzzel
Summary: Kyouya’s fine with being Tamaki's BFF. But what if another one of Tamaki’s best friend decides to disrupt their relationship, and Tamaki is completely oblivious. Will Kyouya fight for his best friend back or will he fight for a different reason? TamaKyo.
1. Mon moitie

Summary: Kyouya's content with loving (quietly) and just being Tamaki's best friend. But what if another one of Tamaki's best friend decides to disrupt their relationship, and Tamaki is completely oblivious. Everyone knows Kyouya won't sit back and watch, he'll fight. But for what reason and to what extent will he fight for? For his best friend back… or for a totally different reason?

Disclaimer: Another expression of love for this pair. Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco. Awesome.

Warning: Man on man…or boy on boy. Don't like, then press back button. Or try to read and like. Hehe.

_I like reviews, cause it tells me if I should continue or not, if you guys like it, review and tell me so XD_

**XXX**

"Kyouya lets do the Egyptian theme for this week!" Tamaki bounced around Kyouya who was typing on his laptop.

"No Tamaki, we already had the Rome theme last week, let us take a break and have a normal week this week." Kyouya told him.

"But… but that's boring." Tamaki said as he stopped bouncing around Kyouya. The rest of the host club were minding their own business and left the leaders of the club to sort out the activities for that week.

"Yes, it is." Kyouya said, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen.

Tamaki sat across Kyouya and he thumped his head on the table. Kyouya sighed, closed his eyes and close the laptop screen. He hated when this happened, he hated it because he would always, always give in.

"Fine. We'll have the Egyptian theme, but we're only going to get two pyramids and one sphinx. And we're going to get artificial sand, some people are allergic to sand. You wouldn't believe-," he got cut off because the huge blonde thing came lunging at him.

"AHHHH Kyouya you're awesome!!! My bestest best awesomest friend person in the world!" he said rubbing his cheek against Kyouya's. This was a common thing for all of them. Kyouya, who wouldn't be found dead hugging someone else, would only ever hug Tamaki. Everyone knew Kyouya bowed down to anything Tamaki wanted and gave him everything he asked for. If Tamaki wanted a sphinx in the music room he'll get one, if he wanted the damn Amazon in it, he'd have that too. Kyouya would never deny him what he wanted.

It wasn't uncommon for _the_ Kyouya Ootori to bid to every need of Tamaki's. To everyone it was because it was what best friends do for each other. It was because Tamaki was too cute and bubbly to say no to.

However, if one were smart enough, it was because Kyouya Ootori loved Tamaki Suou, but of course no one knew that. People might've wondered, fangirled even, but it wasn't a definite. But to the person involved, it was definite. Kyouya knew he loves Tamaki and he didn't deny it, at the same time he didn't say it out loud either. Tamaki was too DAFT to be confessed to. Besides, Kyouya was the cool shadow king, he was cool, he didn't show his weakness and he practically ruled the world. It was just enough for him to stand beside the king and do his part as the queen. As the mommy of the group.

It was alright to keep it to himself. He was content having Tamaki around, his ball of fluff.

"Okay, enough, Tamaki. Go do your homework or something." He told Tamaki, and of course, Tamaki nodded happily and bounced off to do his homework.

"Kyouya, mon ami, mon ami." He said in a sing song voice as he skipped to take his work. Tamaki was totally coin operated by Kyouya, but he didn't notice it at all. He would listen to Kyouya and follow his every word without having a doubt in mind. Unlike Kyouya who was smart and thought a lot about their uncanny relationship, he only thought of it as a best friend barter.

In short, Tamaki was OBLIVIOUS.

He was humming a tune, after he took his work, and skipped back to sit with Kyouya when he heard a voice say…

"Bonjour_, Mon_ _moitié__"_

Tamaki froze and his eyes widened when he heard those words, and _that_ voice. It had been ages since anyone had ever called him that. There was only one person in this outrageous world that calls him that, and he did not live in Japan. He slowly turned, his heart beating fast as he figured out who it was.

And it was.

"_Mon dieu!_" Tamaki exclaimed when he saw who it was. It was a blonde blue eyed boy, around Tamaki's height, he was definitely a foreigner. He was so shocked he nearly toppled over Hunny who was sitting on the floor eating his cake, but before he could do that, Mori quickly swept Hunny away before Tamaki could even hit the poor boy. Also he could've fallen if the unknown person hadn't grabbed him and pulled him before he fell onto the hard ground.

"Tamaki! You Twat!" the other person said as Tamaki bumped and landed on his chest. "Ouch!"

"LEO!" Tamaki totally ignored the fact that he just banged into him and jumped glomped him. "OHMYGAWD Leo Leo Leoooooo." He squeezed the poor blonde into nothingness.

"AH!" Squished. "Tamaki! Ouch! Enough! Hey!" But Tamaki was like a big dog that could stop slurping someone he missed, so Leo had to poke his side and tickle him to make him stop.

"WHOA.NOOO" Tamaki squealed and laughed at the same time, and finally he let Leo go. "That was uncalled for!" he kept on laughing.

"No, banging into me and permanently damaging my rib cage was." Leo smiled. "Hello Tamaki Suou. Comment ca va?"

Tamaki laughed, "Tres bien! I'm soo fine thank you." Tamaki was practically beaming like mad right now. He missed talking French! That totally took the host club by surprise actually. It wasn't unusual for Tamaki to go crazy, but it was unusual for Tamaki to beam like that. He looked like he was ready to set off and glomp the other person who was called Leo again.

And Leo noticed it. "Hmmm," he tilted his head, "Miss me?" he opened his arms wide open, expecting a hug. Which was what Tamaki did, like a slingshot, he slung forward and hugged him again.

"Leo!!!!!!! Of course I did! Mon ami!!! Mon ami!!" he rubbed his cheek against Leo. Something Kyouya disapproved in an instant. What the hell-, he didn't do that with anyone but him!

"Who the hell is that guy?" Hikaru asked, mirroring Kyouya's silent question watching the spectacle, it was SOO interesting. He and his twin were enjoying this. They noticed how close Tamaki and the other blonde was. They also noticed the dark aura emitting from their shadow king, who seemed to have been forgotten in the reunion process.

Tamaki was too busy expressing his joy that he forgot he had his host club behind him.

"I can't believe you're here. This is amazing!" Tamaki said, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"I couldn't not see my best friend." Leo said, snapping Kyouya up straight.

Best friend?

Tamaki finally got reminded of someone else that is his best friend now.

"Kyouya! You have to meet someone!!" Tamaki scrambled to get Kyouya. "This.." he presented another blonde boy, nearly similar to Tamaki, but he didn't have a hint of Japanese look in his features unlike Tamaki who was a beautiful blend of both French and Japanese and it showed in his looks. But this other person looked completely European, with his yellow blonde hair and light blue eyes, this guy surely wasn't local.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, this is my best friend." Tamaki said happily.

What.

….

Everyone who was busy doing their own things suddenly turned silent and whipped their heads to look at them near the entrance.

Kyouya blinked, confused for just a slight second before then composing himself, looking as cool as ever, but for a moment there his cool faltered. What did Tamaki mean by _'best friend.'_ HE was the only best friend of Tamaki Suou in this world. Everyone knew that, the heavens knew that!

Who the heck is this guy?!

Kyouya cracked a smile, luckily with ease and nodded, "Welcome, er…" he looked at the other blonde, his name still not revealed yet.

"Pardon moi. J'mappele Jean Pierre Leo." Obviously he was freaking French, Kyouya thought when the other person introduced himself. The idiot didn't even bother asking Kyouya if he could speak French! And went along speaking in it! Maybe he didn't understand English, or Japanese, ohhh that would make Kyouya's day.

"Ahhaha! OH! Pardon! J'ai oublie de vous presenter . Hahahah Tres desolee!" Tamaki said laughing. Getting into the mood of speaking French because he has not done it for some time.

They were speaking in French and laughing like old buddies, it pissed Kyouya off, but he looked indifferent when they were both conversing so enthusiastically. It was only after Kyouya coughed lightly to get their attention did this Jean Pierre Leo look at him, quirked a brow and asked Tamaki, "Est ce'que Il parle le francais?"

Oh? Now he asked? Asshole.

It was then did Kyouya grit his teeth and say, "Je parle et comprend le francais tres bien. Alor, comment ta'allez vous?"

The twins who were nearby started laughing, Kyouya was slick sometimes, it was funny, everyone knew Kyouya could speak at least eight languages, it was impossible he didn't know French, then again the new guy didn't know Kyouya like they did. Haruhi was puzzled as she couldn't understand what they were saying, so the twins put their arms around her shoulder and explained. Their French wasn't as fantastic as Kyouya's and the French boy's but they could understand basics.

"That blonde kid told Kyouya his name, then Tono-san went I forgot to introduce you!, then, that blonde kid asked Tono-san does he speak French?" Kaoru said.

"Then before Tono-san can say anything Kyouya butted in and said, I speak and understand French very well. So how are you." Hikaru laughed alongside his brother.

"Kyouya is SO sharp sometimes" both of them said in unison, Haruhi just shook her head and wondered what was going to become of this week with one of Tamaki's friends.

Tamaki laughed and spoke back in English, "Hahaha, oh yah Leo, Kyouya can speak French! I forgot to tell you that too. In fact he can speak about a few languages, I can't remember what. But he's amazing!"

_Damn right, I'm amazing_, Kyouya thought.

Leo smiled, and nodded, "Yes Tamaki, always forgetting the important bits." He looked at Kyouya, "Well, I'm fine, thank you. And you?" he didn't look at Kyouya with the same warmth he gave Tamaki.

"Fine, thank you for asking." Kyouya nodded, and then he looked at Tamaki who was smiling happily looking back and forth between Leo and Kyouya.

"Oh yah! Argh, I got stuck in the moment, I also totally forgot to introduce you to my other best friend, Kyouya Ootori!" Tamaki put his hand on Kyouya's shoulder and presented him.

"Oh?" Leo side glanced Kyouya, if anyone noticed his look, it wasn't a friendly one. "Your best friend here?" he asked Tamaki who nodded happily.

"Yes yes, I trust Kyouya with my life, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have started this club, and I wouldn't have enjoyed my stay in Japan so much." Tamaki smiled happily at Kyouya, who smiled back.

Kyouya would only smile sincerely and caringly that way to Tamaki. The dark aura emitting from Kyouya momentarily shut off when Tamaki was happily introducing him.

"That's nice. I'm glad you fit in here perfectly Tamaki, the host club you thought of doing with me in France, you continued here too!" Leo said, "That's great…." Leo didn't sound too happy here.

"Tamaki, it'd be perfect to tell me more about Leo. He is our guest here; it'd be nice to know more about him." Because Kyouya sure as hell wanted to know who this guy was.

"Oh yes! Of course of course!" Tamaki nodded and was ready to start talking before the twins came sliding in between them and put their arms on his shoulder.

"Tono-san! What is this? You haven't introduced your guest to us!" Kaoru said while his brother extended out his hand.

"Hi there, I'm Hikaru and this is my brother, Kaoru. We're the Hiitachin twins." Leo smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Ah, of course, the Hiitachins, your mother's designs are fantastic." He said like he knew their mother well, "Very nice, especially the high end fashion. Very Tres bien." He told them as he shook Kaoru's hand.

"Well of course you know our line." Hikaru said proudly.

"Of course." Leo smiled, he had a very charming smile, so very like Tamaki's which is what Kyouya noticed. But unlike Tamaki's, Leo's smile made Kyouya's blood boil and skin prickle… and he didn't know why. He didn't judge a person without running a background check on them before.

In fact, note to self, the first thing to do after this is find out about this Leo guy.

Leo looked past behind the twins and walked over to Hunny and Mori, "Ahh, the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka" he bowed, greeting them. Hunny smiled and bounced greeting Leo in simple French and Mori nodded along.

"You're Tama-chan's other bestfriend?" Hunny had to ask.

"Yes, yes I am. I've been his friend for a long time now. Since he was a kid, not that he still isn't." Leo said.

"Hoi!" Tamaki said aloud.

Leo laughed, "Still the same as ever I presume."

Then he walked over to Haruhi, staring at her from top to bottom." This must be the

sweet Haruhi Fujioka" He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Haruhi tried not to jump but went "heh" and withdrew her hand quickly. That was weird, she already had one weird blondie kissing and hugging her all over, she didn't need another.

"AHH! Leo that's not how you greet people here!" Tamaki scrambled to him and pulled him back from Haruhi, "Especially not my daughter!"

"Huh? You don't?" he looked at Tamaki puzzlingly, "But we do that all the time in France."

"I know, I know! But I realize you don't do that here! You don't kiss them out of nowhere!"

"Err... Kissing her on the hand was as mild as I can get Tamaki. You know that." He grinned naughtily, which made Tamaki chuckle. That however, made Kyouya grip his notebook slightly harder than usual. What did he mean by that?!

"Anyways, Tamaki is horrible at introductions, I see, so I will introduce myself properly." Leo said, "I am Jean Pierre Leo, obviously from France. I'm the son of Jean Pierrot Luc."

Shit. Kyouya knew who that was, Kyouya thought. "The owner of Academia Private School."

Leo was the son of the owner of the richest private school in France… he was exactly like Tamaki, and didn't Tamaki go to Academia when he was in France, so that's how they know each other. They're both sons of rich private school owners.

Leo gave Kyouya an arrogant smile. "Why, yes, Ootori-san, our families do good business together." Leo knew who he was from the beginning, Kyouya thought, annoyed at his tactics and if he was Tamaki's best friend, obviously he'd know who everyone was.

But how come Tamaki didn't mention Leo before to him? And how come Tamaki told Leo who everyone was here, and didn't say a word to him?! Kyouya was now again annoyed at the whole situation, but he kept his cool. The shadow king learned not to lose his cool in front of anyone… except Tamaki.

"Continuing on, I've known Tamaki since forever, and I'm going to be here for a while, think of it as a student exchange program, and I'm here to learn about Japanese culture." Like Tamaki, he couldn't stop smiling as he spoke. "So hopefully I can learn from all of you, and you'll learn things about me too, while I'm here."

"That's great," Haruhi said, "I'd love to hear about Fra-,"

"OH perfect! Someone can tell us what Tono-san was like when he was a kid!" Hikaru piped up.

"Yeah! And all his embarrassing kid moments! Those are good!" Kaoru said second.

"I have videos of it." Leo told them, hyping them up even more.

"Oh awesome!" they said in unison.

Leo laughed, "Oh, well, now I have to go," the school bell rang, "That means school ended right?" he looked at Tamaki who nodded, "Ah, then want to come back with me Tamaki? We have to catch up and you have to help me unpack. I got stuff for you from France. Stuff that you like." Leo said walking towards the entrance.

Tamaki beamed and scrambled towards Leo, "Ah! Is it??? What is it what is it???"

"Secret, till we get there." Leo snickered, "Alright everyone, it's time for us to go, lovely meeting all of you, we have to spend time together even more so I can get to know all of you a bit better. It'd be lovely if we all got along while I'm here." He then looked at Kyouya and smiled, "Tamaki's friends are my friends. Come on Mon moitié"

"Bye guys! See you later! Kyouya just continue with the club activities if you like. Update me later ok!" and just like that, he left, walking side by side Leo, chatting happily.

"Wow, so that's Tono-san's best friend in France." Hikaru said interested, because he felt like this was going to be fun having Leo around.

"He looks fun." Kaoru said leaning against his brother.

"Which is good, cause things were getting a little boring around here." Hikaru said, his eyes moving to Kyouya's direction.

"Yes, I agree. This might spice things up." Kaoru said grinning as he followed his brother's eyes as well.

Hunny who was always with Mori, looked at Kyouya too, "Wow, Kyo-chan doesn't look too happy." But what could Hunny say and interpret from this? Nothing much, besides the fact that no one liked their best friend being taken away from them. Hunny wouldn't want anyone to take Mori away from him too. So he could understand Kyouya.

Mori nodded, "Unh."

"What does Mon moitié mean though?" Haruhi asked as the other two best friends walked away.

"It means my half." Kyouya said as he watched Tamaki and Leo walk out of the music room laughing and talking, catching up on old times. But unlike them, Kyouya wasn't laughing.

_**XXX**_

_**Note: Jean Pierre Leo, like some of you know is actually a real character, not in the anime though, but in the PS2 Game. He's created by Bisco Hatori herself. Which is cool, cause, we finally have a reason besides Haruhi to worry about. He is form France, and Tamaki's best friend while he was in France. However, name of dad, and school is completely fictional. Bite me if you don't like. I'm just using Leo.**_

**A/N: Yes, another Ouran fic. I've been obsessing over TamaKyo for a long time now. This will be my first chaptered story on them though. And yes, I'm actually using Leo from PS2 Ouran game, and loving it. Competition for Kyouya, is always the best. And pardon my french, i'm not an expert but i do know it, no point reviewing me on my bad french because i'd just say something else back in french... smiles! Do review if you guys like and want this to continue. Squeeee. I think its high time Kyouya buck up and fight for his man! If you hate it, do review still so I can use flames to burn Kyouya's torch up.**

**Thanks to my BFF Pei for beta-ing.**


	2. Don't you just love him?

Summary: Kyouya's content with loving (quietly) and just being Tamaki's best friend. But what if another one of Tamaki's best friend decides to disrupt their relationship, and Tamaki is completely oblivious. Everyone knows Kyouya won't sit back and watch, he'll fight. But for what reason and to what extent will he fight for? For his best friend back… or for a totally different reason?

Disclaimer: Another expression of love for this pair. Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco. Awesome.

Warning: Man on man…or boy on boy. Don't like, then press back button. Or try to read and like. Hehe.

_I like reviews, cause it tells me if I should continue or not, if you guys like it, review and tell me so XD_

**XXX**

"Ugh." Kyouya trod into his room and threw his bag into the corner. He was annoyed, but annoyed was good enough to get him heated up. The after club activities that day wasn't as fun as usual because 'The King' wasn't around to charm and make a mess out of everything.

In fact, today was too organized and too… Dull.

The ball of light and fluff wasn't around to prance around and cheer everyone up, especially Kyouya and it wasn't because he was sick or had any good reason to be absent. It was because Leo a.k.a the other best friend came by and took him away just like that. What's the point of having a host club without the number one host?

Kyouya honestly didn't approve of Leo. He was irritated by the likes of him, everything, the smile, the look, the stance…

What Kyouya was most irritated about was that he knew why he was annoyed with the whole situation. It was ridiculous! He gathered himself as he dropped onto his king sized bed. It was 7 pm and Kyouya didn't hear from Tamaki since 2pm… It was unusual for him because if it wasn't every hour Tamaki would message him about something, it would be every half an hour.

Taking his cell, Kyouya checked his messages again… Nothing. The last message from Tamaki was yesterday night at 11.58 pm:

_Yeah, and your ideas are always the best so lets do it next wk!! Ack, u always tell me to sleep before tmr, n its few mins b4 tmr! So I got a few mins to say g'nite Kyo, cant wait to see you tmr! sweet dreams! -huggles-_

_ Tama._

Kyouya would never admit it, but he liked the fact that Tamaki always messaged him everyday be it online or on the phone. Whenever something happened on TV or during dinner, or even if he saw a spider and ran like a girl when he saw it, he'd always tell Kyouya, because he was his best friend.

"He's such a dork." Kyouya shook his head the night before when he received the message. But right now… he felt like the dork because he wanted Tamaki to text him, to tell him he's not having fun with Leo.

Shit, he felt like a jealous girl now, and he freaking hated it. Thank god no one saw him at his worst or unusual moments. He hated the fact Tamaki didn't tell him about Leo… what he hated the most was that Leo knew him longer than Kyouya did, and the bugger knew that.

Leo acted nice, was as cheerful as Tamaki, but he had a bad side to him… one thing Kyouya knew was that Leo wasn't as nice or sincere as Tamaki. When Leo looked at Kyouya with a hint of distaste, it was then did Kyouya realize that Leo didn't like him. Well it was obvious wasn't it? Well, Kyouya had to admit he masked his distaste for Leo better than the blonde could.

It was 7.10 pm… Tamaki still hadn't texted him…This was the longest time Tamaki ever texted him in a day…

"Stupid Tamaki." Kyouya said in the dark and empty room. "Whatever." He flopped to lie down on his bed, just as he did that, his phone beeped to the sound of "Fantaisie Impromptu", Tamaki's fave piano piece. He shot up and grabbed his phone.

It was from Tamaki!

_Kyo Hi! How was 2days activities? Hope it was fun, did the twins do n e ting to Haruhi 2day? Details! And how r u?? Sry X text just nw, was busy catching up with Leo, if u got time, I call ltr?_

_Tama_

Kyouya couldn't help but smile. It was hard to hate, but easy to love Tamaki, he didn't know how this boy managed to drill his way into Kyouya's heart that a simple text message could make him burst out in joy. Of course, Kyouya didn't do that, he just smiled and slowly texted him back, even if the line about Leo dampened his mood slightly.

_Baka. Took you long enough. Thought you died, call later when you're free. I'm free whenever, esp. after dinner. Now is good too._

_Kyo_

Now he just waited, if Tamaki called him now, that's a good sign, if not… Kyouya will have a pissy night…

**XXX**

"And so we all thought she was a boy! And like she stayed a boy, well not literally, ahhaha, and now she's part of the host. But no one except us knows that, and now you, so since I trust you, you better shush about this, because it's a biggg secret!" Tamaki finally breathed after telling Leo about what happened for the last year.

Leo laughed and patted his blonde friend's head, "Breathe Tamaki, breathe!" he shook his head, still having a smile on his face, "So from what I heard from you, you're enjoying everything."

"Of course! Its all cool, all these commoner adventures! The host club and all! And my good friends especially Kyouya" Tamaki said happily. Leo frowned and moved closer to Tamaki.

"Did you miss me though?" Leo asked, searching Tamaki's face.

Tamaki looked at him, and gave him a soft smile, "Of course I did, not a day went by I didn't think of you, you're my best friend Leo, how can I forget you? I miss you a lot."

Leo smiled, happy with the answer, "But why didn't you come to see me?"

"I had to make myself comfortable, and dad told me to stay put. For grandmother's sake…" Tamaki said remembering what his father told him the first moment he arrived in Japan. "Besides, it's not like you missed anything, whatever I told you a minute ago I told you over emails and stuff."

"Which brings me to another question, why didn't you call me, if you had time to email me and create a host club?" Leo asked, a tint of sadness in his voice. It was true, since Tamaki left 3 years ago, he stopped calling after a while, resulting to emails only.

"Ah… I thought you didn't like phone calls." Tamaki said.

"Huh? Who said so?!" Leo sat up, staring at Tamaki like he thought of a stupid thing, which he always does.

"If I remembered, you said you hated conversing on the phone." Tamaki said thinking back, "After that I was scared to bother you, so I mailed you, and you seemed enthusiastic enough emailing me, than you were talking to me on the phone. So I thought you didn't want to call me. Is that the case?" Tamaki asked.

Leo blinked, staring at Tamaki like the naïve little kid he was. Oh god, Tamaki really was so cute, innocent and stupid! Leo started laughing, puzzling Tamaki even more.

"What?! What Leo, what?!" Tamaki asked as Leo continued laughing, toppling back on his big bed.

"Tamaki, you little idiot. I miss your idiocy even more than before!" he shook his head.

Tamaki pouted, "You're having an inside joke without telling me…" he turned away like the puppy he was. "Fine, don't tell me."

Leo laughed and grabbed Tamaki by his shoulders and pulled him backwards all the way down to his lap. "Listen, that time, when you called everyday, and that day I said I hated conversing on the phone was because I hated talking to you over the phone. I wanted to talk to you face to face like we used to do when we were kids up to the point you left. It was the same, taking to a phone." He smiled looking down at Tamaki.

"Ohhhhhhh." Tamaki waited to process it in, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I see now." He sat up abruptly, turning to look at Leo, "But you didn't say you wanted to speak to me when you were writing your emails!!! And you didn't call me either!!!" he pouted again, "Why is it my fault!"

Leo grinned, "Because I don't like making first moves. I was shy then." He said, "But since I learned my lessons… nowadays I go for what I want."

Tamaki smiled, "Yeah!" he brought a fist up, "That's what I always say! Go for what you want full speed!" Leo laughed, how he missed Tamaki…

"Hahah, I adore your acts so much." He looked at the time, "Ah it's already 7.15, we've talked for hours, do you want to go ea-."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamaki jolted up and checked his pockets, when he didn't find what he wanted there, he ran to his bag and ransacked his bag, where he found his cellphone. "Ahah!"

"Er, Tamaki?" Leo who was on the bed stared at his over energetic friend.

Tamaki was quickly typing a text message and only replied Leo after he sent it, "I forgot to send someone a message! And it's been a few hours!"

"Hmm, who are you in a rush to text to Tamaki? A girl you didn't tell me about?" Leo asked playfully. The only girl he knew in Tamaki's life is Haruhi, and she wasn't a threat to any girl or guy who wanted Tamaki's attention. Leo slid off his bed and went to his hi-fi to put a new CD into the slot.

"Oh! No no!" he said as he kept his eyes on the phone, typing quickly when his phone beeped for the first time, "It's Kyouya."

Leo's hand stopped as he was about to press play.

"Kyou… ya… that black haired boy right?" he asked, like he didn't know who it was.

"Yeaps!" Tamaki said cheerfully, "And he's free now, I have to call him." He got up from the bed and was about to dial his number when Leo stepped in front of Tamaki.

"What for? Is it an emergency?" Not that he was concerned or anything.

"Nawh, I always text Kyouya about stuff and he does the same, today I missed club activities, so I need to ask him about the club and about his day." He grinned.

"Need to always update him?" Leo asked, burning up a little inside. Why did Tamaki care so much about that stoic Japanese boy?

Tamaki shook his head, "He thinks I'm dead cause I never text him for a long time today, I don't want to worry him. Hold on, I'll just give him a quick call, then we go for dinner!" with that Tamaki skipped out to the balcony and gave Kyouya a call.

Leo narrowed his eyes to where Tamaki was walking out, waiting happily for his other friend to pick up.

One thing about Jean Pierre Leo was that …

He is a jealous kid…

**XXX**

"Hello, Kyouya?"

"Yes, Tamaki." Kyouya's deep voice flowed through the receiver.

"HIIIII. How was your day!" Tamaki asked happily, "Was it fun? How were the activities? How was our daughter? Kept safe? Did anyone miss me? Did you have to host today and be my sit in?" he asked without giving Kyouya a chance to answer.

On the other line, Kyouya smiled, if smiles could be heard, Kyouya's would win. He took a pen and went over to his desk, opened his little black book and started writing in it as he spoke to Tamaki.

"Everything went fine Tamaki… fun? Hardly. Activities went as planned, daughter all safe, minus the times the twins tried to bully her, everyone missed you, and no, yes I had to host in for you today. As you know we're short of one host today." Kyouya said.

"Heheheh, sorry about that, I just couldn't pass off going back with Leo, I haven't seen him for 3 years!"

"Thought so." He rolled his eyes, "Done enough of catching up?"

"Hardly! But we can do it some more, he's staying for a long time." Tamaki told him as he leaned on the balcony railing.

Kyouya stopped smiling, "Er… for how long?"

"Maybe a few months, half a year maybe?" Tamaki said.

SNAP.

The pen Kyouya was holding to write broke in half.

"Huh? Kyouya what was that I heard something snap."

"Nothing Tamaki, nothing. So he'll be staying for about half a year?" Kyouya asked again slowly, taking this in. How long was a cultural visit supposed to be?!

"About so, heheh I'd love for you both to know each other! My two mon ami's getting along, that'd be fun!" he said chuckling.

"Ah… yes… fun indeed…" Kyouya said, dreading the idea already.

"Leo's a really good host too. OH I KNOW!" Tamaki suddenly cried out.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Kyouya knew what Tamaki was going to suggest and he didn't like it at all.

"Leo has his own host club back in France, since he's here…"

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh Shit.

Tamaki shut down, please, make your brain shut down.

"Why doesn't he become a HOST CLUB MEMBER!!!!!" Tamaki jumped up enthusiastically at his ingenious idea.

SMACK.

Kyouya smacked his head on his table.

SMACK.

Leo appeared behind Tamaki and smacked him hard on the back.

"OH MY! What GREAT idea Tamaki!"

SMACK.

Kyouya smacked his head against the table again.

Leo grinned as he took the phone from Tamaki, "Hello Ootori-kun."

Wtf… since when were they on '-kun' basis?

"LET'S have dinner tomorrow night! All three of us to break the ice!!!" Tamaki said jumping up and down behind Leo, hoping to get his message across to Kyouya as well.

"Tamaki has the brightest ideas in the world, doncha' think?" he asked Kyouya, smiling mischievously.

Kyouya sat up and narrowed his eyes, "Too bright, it blinded me."

"Indeed. Don't you just love him?"

"Yes, don't you?" Kyouya spat back coolly. It was like the both of them understood their own positions in this whole charade, which is actually quite entertaining to Kyouya. Oh, so if Leo was enjoying this, Kyouya could enjoy it even more.

We'll see.

Even if they were a few miles away, the tension could be felt over the receiver. A silent cackle of electricity might've passed through the receiver, but it was shunned out by Tamaki's joyful jump behind Leo.

"Yay! Yay! Mon ami's Mon ami's! This is going to be SO FUN!"

**XXX**

A/n: Yesss, another problem for Kyouya it seems. Giggles, I love silent rivalries, Don't you? Also I fangirled like crazy over the whole BFF Tama calls Kyo thing, and I HAD to write it, and I did. Fangirls sommore.

I think Tamaki is the bestest cutest naïve deity in the world. I love him… Don't you? Snickers. So hows the situation going to be the next day when Leo comes all dressed up in blue? We'll see. The twins will have a ball with this.

_Oh and awesome thank yous to them reviews!!! Hearts. They keep me writing my crap. Remember to review or I won't update. Cause I wont think this story is loved ;;._


End file.
